Feliz día de las madres, Lily
by Koori Hana
Summary: Un gran vació lo inundaba. En unos momentos seria 10 de mayo….el día de las madres.El nunca había festejado esa fecha, y nunca lo haría. 5,4,3,2,1...abrazó la foto mientras dejaba escapar las lágrimas que habia estado reprimiendo.


**Nota: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

_**Koori Hana**_

**Feliz día de las madres, Lily**

Un gran vació lo inundaba. En unos momentos seria 10 de mayo….el día de las madres.

Y el no tenia a esa persona a la que festejar y llenarla de abrazos, besos y cumplidos. Estuvo ausente durante toda su vida, y ese hecho lo llenaba en esos instantes de profunda nostalgia.

Estaba en la sala común, solo, sentado en uno de los mullidos y cómodos sillones de la estancia mientras admiraba una fotografía de su madre cargándolo a el cuando solo tenia un año de edad, como la foto era mágica veía como Lily le reía a la cámara mientras le daba vueltas a un Harry bebe que tenia una gran sonrisa.

La única fuente de luz era el fuego de la chimenea enfrente de el que crepitaba suavemente. La delicada luz que proyectaba dejaba ver, aunque débilmente, a un joven de aproximadamente 17 años, de cabello negro azabache muy revoltoso, unos brillantes ojos verde esmeralda debajo de unos anteojos redondos y una peculiar cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente.

10 minutos y seria el día de las madres, y una ola de tristeza cruzo por su rostro. Nunca festejo esa fecha y nunca lo haría, bueno….por lo menos no con SU mama.

Y montones de deseos se formaron en su mente al igual que recuerdos felices que hubieran sido realidad sino fuera por la culpa del maldito de Voldemort. Como odiaba a ese ser, a esa cosa, a esa.....despreciable y mugrienta serpiente. Gracias a el había perdido a sus padres, sino fuera por el ahora estaría contento e impaciente de que fuera 10 de mayo para poder festejar a su mama y decirle lo especial que es.

Y esos deseos formaron mayor nitidez….

¿Qué hubiera sido, si no hubiera ocurrido esa fatídica noche de Halloween, en la que murieron sus padres? Pues hubiera estado con ellos en algún refugio, sanos y salvos, los tres, juntos. Hubiera salido adelante. Su primera palabra hubiera sido "mami".

Su imaginación empezó a fluir a un mas….

Veía a su madre preparando un rico pastel para su próximo cumpleaños, sonriéndole. Hubieran se veía a si mismo mordiendo el delicioso pastel elaborado por su lindísima mama, mientras esta le decía que apagara las velitas y pidiera un deseo……

Incluso podía imaginarse llendo a jugar al parque y a su mama empujándolo para elevarlo en los columpios….

También hubiera podido llevar amigos a casa y presentárselos a su mami. Inclusive….inclusive…¡¡¡¡Hubiera podido tener un hermano!!!! ¡Hubieran podido pasar grandes momentos de diversión juntos!

¡¡¡¡ O una hermanita!!!! ¡La hubiera podido defender de cualquier cosa y hacerla reír!

Además su mama lo hubiera acompañado al Callejón Diagon a ayudarle a comprar los útiles escolares; asimismo lo hubiera ido a dejar a la plataforma 9 ¾ para su primer año en Hogwarts, mientras lo llenaba de besos y le decía que no se metiera en problemas…Hasta hubiera levantado el brazo en forma de despedida y liberaba un par de lagrimas, cuando vio que el asomaba la cabeza por una de sus ventanas, mientras la locomotora ya iba en marcha…

Hubiera pasado las navidades en su casa con sus padres, con Sirius, Remus… Y después iría a La Madriguera a visitar a los Weasley y Hermione…¡¡ Más aun!! Sus padres hubieran podido conocer a sus mejores amigos y a toda la familia Weasley. Ya se imaginaba a La Madriguera llena de gente en esas fechas… y a su madre hablando con Molly o con Hermione, haciendo que esta se sonroje a base de una conversación donde el era el protagonista…

Todo eso hubiera podido vivir junto a ella, y aun mas…Como por ejemplo, la futura boda de el y Hermione o como se lo tomaría al decirle a Lily que iba a ser abuela…Todo eso, todo eso y mucho mas…

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que un par de hermosos ojos castaños lo miraba con gran tristeza y ternura desde el principio de las escaleras.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Abrazo la fotografía mientras dejaba escapar las lagrimas que hasta ahora había reprimido. Oyó unos ligeros pasos avanzar hasta el sillón en donde estaba sentado, no distinguió de quien se trataba hasta que dejo de abrazar el portarretratos y alzo la vista. Pudo ver unos bellos bucles castaños enmarcando un delicado rostro con labios rosados cual flores de primavera y unas largas pestañas acompañadas de unos ojos color miel. Era Hermione, SU Hermione.

Esta se sentó a su lado mirándolo con una dulzura infinita.

̶ Feliz día de las madres, Lily- susurró Hermione al tiempo que acariciaba la fotografía que ahora reposaba en su regazo y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Harry para infundirle ánimo.

̶ Si, feliz día - dijo Harry devolviéndole el abrazo a Hermione, dirigiéndole una mirada a la foto. ̶ Te quiero mucho, mamá- susurró, mientras más lágrimas surcaban por sus mejillas.

Poco a poco el sueño los fue venciendo hasta llegar al punto en el que estaban ya los dos acostados en el sillón. Hermione acurrucada en el pecho de Harry, y este pasándole suavemente una mano por sus cabellos castaños. La foto de Lily estaba sujeta por las manos de ellos dos, y antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo se pudo escuchar claramente que ambos repetían una vez mas: "Feliz día de las madres, Lily"

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡HOLA! Se que el día de las madres fue ayer, pero surgieron unos problemitas que impidieron que pudiera subirlo.**

**Como se pudieron dar cuenta, soy nueva en esto…Así que denme chance porque sea mi primer one-shot. A cualquier autor agradecería que le dejen reviews y yo no soy la excepción; así que les agradaría un montón que me dejen sus opiniones, criticas, etc.…Todo será aceptado (si tuve algún error ortográfico, por favor háganmelo saber).**

**Y este one-shot esta dedicado a todas las mamis, espero que se la hayan pasado bien (aunque ya sea un poquito tarde para felicitar).**

**Un review, pliz.**

**Chao! :**

**Koori Hana.**


End file.
